


LOVE BAIT

by PervertFangirl



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Eventual Smut, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Reader-Insert, Rough Sex, Sexual Tension, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-31
Updated: 2017-07-07
Packaged: 2018-11-07 03:08:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11050029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PervertFangirl/pseuds/PervertFangirl
Summary: **L O V E    B A I T**"The last thing i want is two of my best soldiers falling in love." - Erwin Smith to Levi Ackerman





	1. [P R O L O G U E]

_**"No.That's the final plan."** the tall blonde man with a bushy eyebrows stated sternly. **"And the last thing I** **want is two of my best soldiers falling in love,so while it's early you better stop it.** **Think** **straight,Levi.** **We're on**   **a battle.I need everyone's full attention on our next  expedition, especially yours!"** headded emphasizing the word 'yours'._

 " ** _Damn it,Erwin,I’m willing to obey all your commands,All your commands except this.I’m even willing to_** ** _die if you said so.But that brat,she’s mine,and i want you to put her back in my squad_** ** _!!_** **"** _the short man said clenching his fists,throwing a hard punch on the wall beside him,probably not even realizing what he just did,as the frown on his face became deeper.The tall blonde man just stared at him not even flinching,not a bit._

 

_**"We need to focus on this battle,And i realized that,Cadet Elena,in your squad is such a huge distraction for you, we never know what will happen to us while we're outside the walls,What if you die?What if she die--?"** _

 

_Levi's voice hardened as he spoke **"I won't let that happen."**_

 

 **_"That's the point,i know you won't let that happen,but as i said nobody knows what will happen,i don't need you getting depressed and flipping tables everywhere,i don't need her weeping over you for so long,and i don't need you deciding recklessly just because she's in danger.There's so much more lives inside these walls,they need_ ** **_us!"_ ** _the_ _commander said never breaking the eye contact he has with the short man in front of him._

 

 ** _"I know!I'm fully aware of it.But do you really need to removed her from my fcking squad?Do you actually think i can fucking focus if i can't fucking see her?!"_** _Levi argued gritting his teeth.He brought his hands on his hair running them through his hair as if he's struggling and trying to calm himself **"Just...Please.."** he said softly yet desperately._ 

 

 ** _"I apologized but you leave me no choice,Levi. It's still a 'no' and that's my final decision"_** _the commander said dismissively,massaging his temple ._

 

 _Levi opened his mouth to say something but  before the words came out he decided to close it again.He knows Erwin is a man of his words,its hard to changed it especially if he already said 'its final',So he realized that there's no point on talking to him anymore regarding this matter,perhaps he has to make his own  plan.Clenching his jaws he turned his back_ _on him, aggressively._

 

_Levi  then walked towards the doorway,twisting the door knob to let himself out of Erwin's office.Just when he opened the door,the commander speaks._

 

**_"Stop acting like that old Levi 8 years ago  just because of one girl.You're a Captain now,One reckless act might be the reason of her death or worst,your whole squad's death.Think straight and think of those things i've said earlier.Dismissed."_ **

 

 

 


	2. Enlistment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I never said that.They want me dead.But i never said i wanted to die," -- Elena

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fandom: Shingeki No Kyojin/Attack On Titan (Anime)  
> Type: Series  
> Pairing: Levi x OC  
> Category: Fanfiction (Eventual Smut)   
> **Note: Some scenes/dialogues were originally from the manga/anime**  
> **A/N: Sorry for the delay and sorry for any wrong spelling or grammar in advance.Please enjoy reading :)

##  **CHAPTER ONE: ENLISTMENT**

##  **_Wall Sina | Year 847 | Mitras | 9:00 am_** ****

Placing my book on my lap,I stretched my arms out into the early morning,I always knew it would be a fine day when I couldn’t feel the temperature of the air.It’s summer.The hottest of all four seasons.I felt the gentle wind caressed my face as i opened the small window of the carriage and let my eyes wandered around my surrounding.The sun was already a friendly ball of yellow,promising more heat as the day progressed.Blue sky and white strips of cloud scattered up above,some are long strips,some are small but my favorite ones were those which has a weird formation,creating various beautiful shapes that will sometimes tickle my imagination. All in all i couldn’t have asked for a better weather.

Minutes passed by and i can no longer smell the sweet fragrance of freshly cut grass.The sound of birds chattering in the trees faded replaced with the faint sound of people talking,footsteps and the noise made by the objects being push,pull or drop can be heard inside the carriage I’m riding in.People scattered everywhere doing their own business. The once quite scenery was replaced by the noise of the lively and busy market place. My mind was fully occupied by the surrounding when I felt someone licked my hands.

 **"Hey,buddy,”**  I smiled,petting my dog’s head as he barked,his tail wagging.

He’s a gray German shepherd gift given to me by my mother on my fourteenth birthday, he’s pretty big compare to the average size of a dog,and he looks like a smaller version of wolf because of his color.I love exploring yet i am terrible at directions at the same time,so I get lost often,and Evo was trained for that.He was trained to be my guard and to be my guide.He’s always with me whenever I go outside,specially if I’m going to a place I’m not familiar with.

 **“Whoa!”** I heard the coachman yelled.The horse halted with a neigh as i felt the carriage I’m riding in stopped.

I closed the book on my lap with a small thud before placing it beside me.I tucked a strand of my armpit length brown hair behind my ear as i stick my head out the window of the carriage,peeking outside.

 **“Lady,”** said the girl beside me.  **“Please sit properly,”**  Her voice was soft yet stern.

My honey brown orbs met her green once as I put my head back inside the carriage.My eyes flickered with excitement,not paying attention to what she had said as i felt an electrifying feeling surge through my veins.

 **“Naya,are we already** ** _‘here’_** **? ”** Naya’s lips pursed slightly,her eyebrows furrowed a bit as she stared at me,worry was visibly etched on her face.I saw small glint of fear crossed across her eyes and she let out a quite shaky sigh as if bracing herself to what will gonna happen.Her knuckles white,as she unconsciously clutched onto her long skirt before nodding.I brought my hands on top of her knuckles,giving it a gentle squeeze.

 **“Naya,Everything will be fine,so don’t be nervous,”**  I said giving her a reassuring smile,  **“Trust me,”**

Naya stared at me for a moment before smiling slightly, giving me a small nod of agreement.I smiled once more before placing my book back inside my bag,clutching the handle tightly as i opened the door of the carriage.

 **“Let’s go then.”**  I said rather cheerfully as I looked at Evo and he started barking excitedly, **“You too,buddy,”**  and that’s the only cue he needed before he jumped quickly off the carriage and began walking around while sniffing the ground.

As soon as my feet touch the ground,a man in his 50’s approached me.He’s wearing a black tuxedo and a black hat.He has a broad-shoulder,a lean posture and a tanned wrinkled skin– a sign of aging.He has this friendly smile plastered on his face as he removed his hat,exposing those gray-ish strands of his.He then bow down his head courteously before standing straight placing his hat back on his head,still smiling. Evo jumped up on him gleefully,his front paws were on the man’s waist level,tail shaking from side to side and his tongue sticking out.The old man laughed calming the overjoyed dog by petting its head.

 **“Uncle Rob!"** I smiled back.

**"Vaccines,medicines,food and clothes are all ready,Miss Elena,”**

My lower lips protruded in a childish pout as i heard the way he addressed me.I hoisted my bag on my shoulder,crossing my arms over my chest,pout never leaving my mouth earning a small laugh from the old man.

**“Just Elena,Uncle Rob,”**

I never liked the way Naya and Uncle Rob addresses me.Firstly,because Uncle Rob,even though he’s not my Uncle by blood, he’s always been working under my family as a butler,even before i was born.And Naya is like a real sister to me. She used to call me in my real name tho,but when she heard Uncle Rob calling me Miss Elena,and ever since when she started to learn the honorifics she began calling me ‘Lady’ treating me high and mighty rather than treating me as her own sister.As a real sister.And it saddens me.

 **“Oh! Hi,Mr.Williams,”**  I heard Naya spoke behind me with a lively voice as she get herself out of the carriage. Evo was now sitting quietly beside me,his tongue still sticking out.

 **“My,my,You two really grew so fast,huh?Last time i remember you two were just this small,”** He said motioning his hands,placing them on his waistline as Naya and I giggled softly, **”Oh, and about the goods,“**  The old man added before he whistled. To my shock ten men suddenly came up and began unloading the carriage.I blinked few times, analyzing what’s happening.

 **"Did–,”**  I said pointing at the men carrying the goods. **”Did my dad sent them here?”**

**"No,Grandma did.It will be hard for us to carry those boxes without them,Lady,”**

_‘Well,obviously’_  i thought.I bet i couldn’t even carry a single box,but sending ten men was kinda over reacting.I looked at Uncle Rob for confirmation,giving him a  _'for real?’_  look and he nodded.

**“I know but,I was expecting fewer people.Maybe three men is enough,right?”**

**“Well,”** i heard Uncle Rob sighed **“Your granny knows how dangerous for us to go in such place,so she thinks sending three men is not enough.”**

I frowned but nodded.

 **“Anyway,Uncle,”** I said as i moved my gaze from the boxes to Uncle Rob  **“Where is** ** _'it’_** **?“** I asked and he looked at me questioningly.

 **"Oh,that,”** he said as he remember, **“On your left,Miss El,”**

The frown on my face subsided slowly as I felt the surge of excitement runs through my body once again.I turned my head on my left side and gulped, Silently reading the letters written on the wall right next to an arrow.

**_'To Underground City’_ **

I am finally here.

_Again._

I flopped down on my bed groaning while messing my hair,feeling disappointed while I felt Evo lay beside me.I laid on my stomach while digging my face on my pillow as I clutched on it tightly.Lifting up my head a little,I look through my windows,quietly watching as the brilliant orb of amber and tangerine sunk lower and lower in the sky until it dipped down into the horizon, painting the sky in magnificent hues of fiery red and crimson illuminating my room. The colors faded from maroon to neon pink and majestic purple. An impossibly bright orange colored the world a sparkling gold as the sun descended. The sky changed from cornflower blue to a subtle purple, speckled with diamonds and adorned in one large orb of opal.

_The first summer night of this year._

The dim light of the moon was the only one that serves a small light in my huge dark room.I rolled on my bed and lay on my back,staring at the white ceiling of my room in the middle of silence.The goods were properly distributed.I enjoyed this project but I’m quite disappointed at some point.So far the projects were successful except  _'him_ ’.

My first project was to help the refugees of Wall Maria.Those people who has been forced to leave their hometown and moved inside Wall Rose when the outer wall was breached by the Armored Titan and Colossal Titan two years ago.I chose Underground City for my second project not only because I saw how miserable was the life of people living in there but also,because of _'him’_.That boy who saved me and Naya.

I knew that my chance to meet  _him_  again after thirteen long years was so small,I didn’t even catch his name,neither I know if I would recognized  _him_  if I see _him_.But i willingly took the risk.I just wanted to thank _him_ for what he did to me and to Naya. And by _'thanking him’_  I mean,I wanted to help  _him_.I can help  _him_  out of that place if that’s what he want.I never get the chance to thank  _him_  back then because he left as soon as my parents came and found me.

’ _If he didn’t left maybe I could convinced my parents to adopt him too’._

How does he look like again? I couldn’t actually remember.Neither Naya can.The only thing I can remember were his eyes.Those pair of grey orbs,staring coldly.One of the most beautiful pair I have ever seen in my entire life.I sighed closing my eyes falling into a deep slumber.

Three consecutive knocks on my door woke me up from my sleep. Evo lifted his head and opened his eyes raising his left ear as the door opened with a small squeak ,but then lay his head back on my bed comfortably,closing his eyes when he saw it was just Naya who entered my room.I opened my eyes groaning as I glanced at the wall clock.

**_9:45 pm._ **

**“Lady!"** Naya called out catching her breath, one hand resting on her knee and the other one holding a small lamp. I sat on my legs lazily,stretching my limbs before rubbing my eyes.I looked at myself at the mirror beside my bed,my hair,a tangled mess.My gaze moved from the mirror to Naya.

 **"What is it,Naya?”** I tilted my head in a slight confusion as i scrutinized the girl in front of me,  **“Did you run?"** i asked yawning.

She swallowed and nodded,trying to calm her breath.

**"You seem so tired,Lady.Would you like to rest first?”**

I shook my head and sat on the edge of my bed trying to fix my hair with my fingers.

 **“Nah,I’m fine.I just woke up,”** I said still fixing my hair.  **“So,what’s up with you running like that?”**

 **“Another letter arrived,"** Naya said showing out a small white envelope.

I looked at it before I nodded nonchalantly.Just another letter from the medical establishments doesn’t excites me.After i attained my highest education in the field of Medicine and graduated with the highest award being the youngest person who ranked first in the over-all-ranking,since then, medical organizations started their obsession on sending me letters,offering and encouraging me to join them,however,none of those letters caught my interest.They keep sending letters and i keep on refusing.I know that they just want me for money,the name and the fame.If I joined them,the chance of being hired by the nobles as their personal doctor will get higher and that also means bigger money.And i absolutely loathed the idea.

**"Guess i need to declined another letter hmm?”**

I shrugged walking towards my vanity mirror to brush my hair.

 **“But,Lady..”** Naya said with her widened eyes looking at me,  **“This is not** ** _'just another letter’,_** **”**  

I stopped.Looking at Naya through my mirror.

 **“What is it then?”**  I asked,raising my right eyebrow.My eyes flickered with curiosity.

 **“It’s a letter from the royal family.Here,"** She said and I frowned,confused. Naya showed the envelope,pointing the stamp.I squinted my eyes looking at the small white envelope through my mirror.  **"It has a royal stamp,Lady,”**

Recognizing the stamp,I gasped and spun around quickly.I walked towards Naya to check the letter myself. Naya hand it over me.The stamp was the image of the castle and the King’s initials.My eyes widened as my fingers touched the stamp.

_‘But why?_

I thought.I looked at Naya,and she’s already looking at me,My confused hazel brown hues met her pair of confused green once,returning my eyes on the small white envelope,i opened the letter that was addressed to me.My eyes scanned the letter.Each word was neatly written.And on the lower right,there was the King’s signature along with the royal stamp just like the stamp on the outside cover.The letter was clearly not an invitation nor an offer.It’s an order–An order from the King.Defying it means death.I can’t just decline it.As i proceed on reading,a certain line caught my attention.A small smirk crept on my face as I folded the paper neatly placing it back on the envelope,closing it.

 **“Pack your things,Naya,”** I said walking towards my bed, **“ We’re leaving.”**

**“Wha–..Where are we going,Lady?”**

**“Grandma’s,”** I answered shortly as i get my luggage under my bed.

 **“But,Lady!The King expect you to be there before sunrise,”** Her voice trembling as she speaks. **”And if you refused you will be sent to–”** her eyes widened as if realization hits her. 

I didn’t speak, instead I walked towards my closet and get a good amount of clothes,placing it inside my luggage.

 **“Lady,Don’t tell me you–”**  the crease forming between his eyebrows became deeper.

 **“Yes,”**  I said calmly.

She opened her mouth like she’s about to say something but it seems like she can’t find the right term,that she’s unsure what to say so she closed it again,before she bit her bottom lip.

 **“You know dad will never allow me to go.”**  I sighed,turning to her,placing my hands on either side of her shoulder.  **“This is the only chance i have,"**

 **"But,”** she paused searching for words, **”I know that you know this is not a good idea,Elena,”**

I was quite shock when she called me in my real name.Sign that she’s angry yet worried,but she can’t stop me. I’ve waited for this opportunity for so long.I’m thankful that she always worry about me.I really am.But now,It’s the right time for us to choose our own path.

 **"Yes,I’m sorry,”**  

I murmured as i watched her walked towards the door quietly.The sound of opening and closing of my door is the only noise can be heard,a quite click followed. Naya walked out of my room leaving me without a single word.

****************************

##  **_Wall Rose | Year 847 | Ehrmich District (south) | 12:00 am_** ****

Sipping my tea, I let my eyes wander in my surrounding. A wooden table in front of me and a cup of tea on the table.This house was not as fancy as the one where me and Naya live.This house is more simple yet it gives me the feeling of relaxation and comfort. I’ve missed this house.Me and Naya used to spend our vacation in this house back then, but it stopped when I became preoccupied with my studies.

I heard someone cleared their throat.Following the sound, my gaze fell on my grandmother’s face.Her suspicious eyes already boring at me.

**“So,what brought you here,young women?”**

**“Are you not happy to see us,granny?”** I said dramatically clutching my chest.

**“Shut up,El.You know that’s not what i meant,”**

I pouted childishly.My grandmother is stricter than my mother,while my father has always been the softest one.Basically my grandmother’s the strictest person in the family.

**“Why?Is it now bad to visit you,granny?”**

**“No.But at midnight?Seriously El?It will only take two hours of driving for you to reached my house.And that means you didn’t really planned to visit me but you had to because something came up.”** she paused sipping her coffee. **“So tell me,young woman.Did something wrong happened?”**

My childish pout was now replaced with a serious expression,lips pursed tightly as I turned my gaze to Naya. She’s fidgeting while looking at the unmoving liquid substance in-front of her,holding her mug tightly.I sighed. I’ve already mentioned my plan to my grandmother before as well so I know she wouldn’t be so surprised if I bring up the topic.I turned my gaze to my grandmother, my hazel brown eyes met her dark brown hues still staring at me intently,I wet my lips.

 **“I am leaving for Military Training,grandma,”** I said as I stared at her not blinking while biting my inner cheek.

She continue to stare at me as well with so much intensity as if she’s looking for something in my eyes.Silence.The wind blow and the cold air entered through the open window of the dinning room and slightly caressed my cheeks. Silence. Only the sound of leaves swaying with the wind can be heard. Silence. Naya looked at me then to the old woman,feeling the tension rising up.

 **“No,"** My grandma said her voice low yet firm.

I let out a sigh.I just realized I was unconsciously holding my breath while I was waiting for my grandmother’s answer.

 **"You can’t do anything even if you’re against it,granny.The King sent a letter earlier,ordering me to work under him as his personal doctor.They’ll send someone to fetch me tomorrow and I’ve already leave a letter of declination on one of the maid in the mansio–."** I tried to explain but i was cut.

I was surprised when my grandmother slapped me hard right on my face before I can even finished what I was saying.I touched my cheeks, eyes wide opened,She never slapped me before.

 **"Say,”** She asked her voice was shaking.  **“You wanna die?”**

 **“I never said that.They want me dead.But i never said i wanted to die,granny,”**  I argued and she frowned.

 **“And what about Naya?You’ll drag her with you?”** she asked slightly gritting her teeth,pointing her finger to Naya.

I was about to speak when i heard the chair squeak as Naya stood up,all our eyes on her.

 **"I–”**  she stuttered.  **“I’ll go too,”** Naya said with such determination that almost match mine if only her voice weren’t shaking.

 **“Naya,no,”**   I said rather calmly as I looked at Naya,creased forming between her eyebrows. **“ Never,”**

I turned my eyes to my grandmother as she sighed closing her eyes,while pinching the bridge of her nose,trying to calm herself

 **"I’m sorry,for causing you stress.”**  I bit my lip looking at her apologetically. **“I just wanted to say goodbye to you personally at least before i leave."** I paused then look at Naya who’s still standing,her fists curled tightly.  **“And as for Naya,I’m gonna leave her here in your house.”**  

I know it will be the best for the both of them,since grandma’s not getting any younger,Naya can take care of her.Also, Naya needs someone to be with her.She can’t be alone.She hates it.

 **“You don’t understand,Elena."** she said sniffing, **"What i hate the most is..being left behind,”** Naya said,tears running down her face,her voice shaking yet she spit those last two words venomously before she ran upstairs,leaving me and my grandmother in the dinning room.

My eyes widened and I froze not just because she called me in my real name for the second time this day,but because I realized something; I’ve hurt Naya. I will do the thing she hated the most.I will do the same thing those people in her past did to her.I will leave her.Will she hate me?I stand up from my seat and I was about to chase her when my grandmother stopped me on my tracks.

**“You sit,”**

I swallowed the invisible lump on my throat and patted Evo’s head before i whispered.  **“Evo. Go to Naya,okay?"** I said smiling at my dog and he barked on agreement.

 **"Good boy,"** I patted him one last time before he run upstairs,my eyes followed my dog’s movement until I can’t see him anymore.I sat myself on the chair as my grandmother began to speak.

 **“Why?”** she asked in almost inaudible voice, **“Why can’t you just accept the order and live peacefully inside Sina just as what your mother told you?”**  I bit my lip,hanging my head low  **“Like me and your father want you to do?”**

I stayed silent as she bombarded me with questions.

 **“Why do you have to be so stubborn?”**  She said her voice weak. **“If you’re just doing this to avenge your mother’s death,then stop it.You don’t have to do that,honey,”**

 **“Avenging my mother’s death is far from my real intention,granny.I wanted to do this because i wanted to help,”** my eyes started to tear up as i started to remember her,  **“Just like my mother did,“**

I admire my mother,Most of doctors declined working under Scouting Legion because they can’t offer them high income.But she chose to work under that Legion.There’s so many excellent doctors out there but they chose to work under the royalty.Under nobles.Only a few of them have the guts to work under this Legion,when in fact they’re the one who needs us the most.

**“And I wanted to help not just as a doctor,but also,as a soldier”**

She stared at my eyes as if she’s reaching out for my soul.And I stared at her eyes with my pair of hazel orbs full with determination.She sighed as if it’s the sign that she gave up.

**"Did your dad know about this?”**

My grandma asked but I didn’t answer,instead I just hang my head low.She clicked her tongue shaking her head.

**“Did you even mentioned this plan to him?”**

**“I did,once.But he got angry,”**  Ipouted.

**“Who wouldn’t?Be thankful your dad didn’t slapped you like i did,”**

**“He almost,”**

And I almost forgot about the slap tho.Now that my grandma mentioned it,I touched my cheek and I felt my cheek sting a bit.But I know the training will be more painful.

 **“But,I’m sorry.I just..”**  She trailed off, **“I just don’t want to lost you the way i lost your mother.”** She said and turned her head to the open window, looking at the sky. “ **My only daughter.”**

I hummed.

**“I know.I’m sorry too–”**

**“And I want you to know that** **I** **’m still against it.I just hope you’ll never regret this."** She said with a quite yet sad voice.I give her a reassuring smile,hugging her.

**"Nev–”**

**“Save it.I want you to say that to me one day.Not now,okay?”** She said detaching herself from the hug and I nodded, **“Promise me,”**

 I smiled,as i brought my hand on the left part of my chest.  **“I promise.”**

 **“Now go upstairs and talk to Naya.”** she said smiling sadly.

—–

  
I knocked on the door before I opened it.There I see Naya on her bed,hugging Evo. She’s now on her nightwear. A white long sleeve duster that goes just below her knees with some ruffles on the collar.Some of the strands of her black waist length hair were covering her face.The only source of the light is the moon that can be seen through her windows, illuminating the dark room with its dim light.The curtain slightly swaying in the breeze entering her open window.I can hear some occasional sniffs which meant she’s still awake..and crying.I walked towards her bed and I sit on the edge, her back facing me. Evo stand up and walk towards me.I patted his head whispering a  _'Thank you’_  before I turned to Naya.

 **“Naya..”**  I called but she stayed silent.

I started humming a song,because I know it calms her.Music calms me too.We both like music so much.I play piano and she plays guitar.We usually spend time together composing music.To be honest most of the things we know,we learned them together.

 **“Back then we always learn things together.But now,”** I trailed off. **“It’s a bit different.We need to choose our path..of what would we like to be,”**

 **“Bring me with you then,”**  She speaks all of a sudden.

I looked at her with a saddened expression in my eyes and she looked at me with her pained ones.I want her to do the thing that her heart desires.Not this.This is not what she wanted.I know she’s just doing this because of me.

She get up from her bed and shook her head before she looked at me. **“Why is that you can to decide for yourself and you wont let me on my own.That’s unfair,Lady,”** My expression softened as I heard her statement

 **"I can’t,"** I muttered with sadness lace on my voice.

 **"You can.You just don’t want to,"** She murmured before laying on her bed once again,but now ,covering her face with her blanket.

**"If you will continue to deny my request,then please kindly leave the room,Lady.There’s nothing to talk about,”**

That night I let Evo to stay on Naya’s room,instead of mine.

*********************************

##  **_|6:30 am|_** ****

Morning came so fast.Silence engulf the whole surrounding. I’m now dressed and ready to go,I’m just waiting for the carriage that will fetch me to arrive.Naya on the other hand is still on her night ware.My grandmother look at the both of us,sipping her black coffee.

**“I assume you two didn’t solve your problem,”**

She said breaking the silence as she noticed the black circles below my eyes as well as Naya’s eyes.No one answered.Just another silence,It pains me that I will leave like this.We heard a loud knock on the front door.I looked at Naya then to my grandmother.Grandma gave me a small nod before I rushed to the front door,opening it as I saw a man standing outside holding a white paper to which I assumed was a sketch of me.He look at the paper then he looked at me while I get my luggage and carry it.I looked at him.He’s wearing a brown jacket,and a light blue shirt underneath,a white pants with straps and a leather boots.On his jacket an embroidered logo of a green unicorn.The infamous logo of Military Police Brigade.

**“I came here under the King’s mighty order.I was sent here to deliver his words.Come with us.Don’t you dare escape, for i was given lawful authority to shoot and kill you if you dare.Don’t you dare refuse, for i had take you by force if y—,”**

The man stopped when I walk passed him and get out of the house before he can even finished his sentence.He then grabbed my arm harshly and clicked his tongue.

**“What a rude lady,”**

I heard him said and I gritted my teeth,glaring at him as I tried to free my arm off his grasp by wiggling it violently.

**“I won’t escape,goddammit.”**

**“Just to make sure,”** he said without letting go of my arm.

 **“You have a gun,you could just shoot me if i dare,just as what you said earlier”** i snarled.

 **“Unafraid,eh?”**  he chuckled but he didn’t let go of my arm.Squeezing it tighter instead,trying to intimidate me.I hissed,pained and irritated.  **“Anyway,”** he trailed off **“You’re not gonna say goodbye to them?”** he said looking at the two women standing in the doorway of the house.

I gulped.I can’t get myself turn on my back,because if i will, i don’t know, I’ll probably break down,so i shook my head.

 **“Really?”** he sounds amused,a devious smirk plastered on his face.  **“Who knows,this might be the last time you’ll be able to see them,”**   

I sighed closing my eyes.I won’t let my emotions control me.I can’t let that happen so I get inside the carriage with my luggage as fast as i can and the man closed the door almost instantly after he get inside with me.I looked through the window,there I see my grandmother and my sister. Both of them held a sad expression on their faces as I waved at them and smiled gently.Gently yet sadly.

**“Whoa!”**

The coachman yelled and the carriage began to move as the horse starts walking.That’s when I heard a bark.I peek through the windows and  
I saw Evo running after the carriage.

 **“Wait!"** I shouted.

 **"What?"** The man beside me asked, irritated.The coachman slowed down the horse.

**"Evo,i mean my dog.Can i at least take him with me?”**

**“Are you trying to escape using your dog?”**  The man said chuckling,he then turned to the coachman. **“Please go on.Ignore her.”**

I frowned. And the carriage starts moving again.

**“No!Of course not,”**

**“Sure."** The man beside me scoffed. I was about to say something when he speaks.

 **"You will shut your mouth or else i’ll shoot your dog."** He said showing me his gun.

************************************

##  **_Training Camp| Year 847 | 8:30 am_** ****

**"Move faster,dipshit,”**

I accidentally dropped my luggage on the ground as the MP pushed me off the carriage.I heard him clicked his tongue. I hissed picking up my luggage.I noticed that he’s still on the carriage.I frowned at him.

 **“Here,"** He throw a paper bag on me.I caught the bag and look what’s on the inside.

 **"That’s your uniform,"** He said and I nodded as he closed the door of the carriage.

 **"Wait,where are you going?”**  

 **“My job here was already done,young lady,”**  

 **“What?** **”** I asked confuse and the carriage starts to move.  **“** **Wait** **!”** I shouted, but it didn’t stop.

I feel uncomfortable and nervous at the same time as I looked around me.It’s been so long since I went outside without Naya and Evo around.There’s so many people here and,most of them are so young.Most of them are refugees.I sighed walking around trying to find a place where I can changed my clothes,but to no avail.This place was just too big and too unfamiliar.I don’t know where to go,and I’m completely lost.I’m really bad at this.

 **"Trainees,gathered together and form 10 lines 20 rows,Now!!”**  I heard someone shouted and i started to panic.

 **“Dammit!"** I hissed.

I haven’t even put my uniform on,I’m still on my goddamned casual clothes for Pete’s sake.I saw some trainees running on a certain direction,I looked at the paper bag in my hands then on the running trainees,contemplating.Should I change my clothes first? or should I follow them and fall in the line as well?

Clicking my tongue, I followed them.While running,I noticed that all trainees are now on their uniform except me.Great.Just great.When everyone’s done on choosing their place in the line,a loud voice boomed that made everyone flinched and automatically straighten their bodies.

 **"Straight those pants,peasants!The hundred and fourth Cadet Corps boot camp starts now!Allow me to introduced myself,** **”** he said as he stood straight in front of us, **“** **I’m the former Commander Keith Shadis,and you will go** **n** **na** ** _hate me_** **.Training is gonna be a white-knuckle ride through hell.If I’ve done my job you’ll be waking up in a cold sweat from memories of this place every night for the rest of your miserable lives.Right now you’re nothing,livestock.But over the next three soul-crashing years,you’ll learn to take down your own Goliath.Remember this moment when you come face to face with him cause here’s where you will ask yourself ’** ** _Am i a fighter or am i a food?’_** **,** ** _'Am i gonna be ground up to_** ** _a pulpy human breast wing boulder sized incisors or am i gonna be that one that bite?’_** **”**

He shouted with all force with such voice that will make anyone shit their pants.He then started to walk towards the trainees,examining their faces with a glare.

 **“Hey,mop-top!”**  He called and go in front of a certain blond boy.

 **“Sir!”** The boy answered,standing straight placing his right hand on the left side of his chest and curling up his fingers,his other hand on his back.

**“What did i’ll call you,maggot?”**

**“I’m Armin Arlert from Shiganshina,sir!"** he said flinching slightly.

**"Wow,seriously?Why would your parents cursed you with such a dumb name?”**

**“It was my grandfather,sir!!”**

And just like that the former Commandant continued insulting the new recruits.One.by.one.

**“What do you call yourself?”**

**“I am Marco Bott,sir.From Jinae,in Wall Rose’s Southern District,sir!I came to join the Military Police and pledge myself to the King!”**

He said, wanting to sound so brave and lively but I can still feel the nervousness in his voice.

 _'Another one who wants to join the MP huh?’_  I thought.

 **“Well then,that makes you an idealistic fool and a rube.You want the truth?The only use the King has for your life and limbs are titan fodder."** The man said moving to the next target like nothing happened.

Things just got worse when he saw a certain bald boy saluted with his left hand instead with his right,the former Commandant grabbed his head and lifted him off the ground.I didn’t expected him to be this rough with the soldiers,especially with the new recruits.

**"Listen up,Connie Springer!This was one of the first things you were taught,this salute means you’re offering your heart to the King and for humanity,Is your heart on the right side,shithead?”**

He said before releasing the bald boy’s head.He turned his head on the next row.On my row.A girl eating potato caught his attention and I’m near her.

Her.Another Cadet.Me.

 **“Hey,you there,what do you think you’re doing?"** He said walking towards to the girl.The girl looked on her both sides before she took another bite of her food.

 **"You are officially on my shitlist,Just who the hell are you?"** The man shouted angrily.

Swallowing the food on her mouth quickly, she answered, **"Sasha Blouse from Dauper,in Wall Rose’s Southern District at your service,reporting for duty,sir!"** She said saluting the potato still in her hand.

 **"Sasha Blouse huh?And what is that you’re clutching in your right hand?"** The man said in his low voice.Looking at the innocent steamed potato she’s clutching in her hand with a glare.

I don’t know if am i the only one who find this situation funny,I’ve been holding back a loud laugh ever since the conversation with the potato girl started.Looking around all i see are stiffened soldiers.I can say that the former Commandant did a great job on intimidating them.

 **"Why?I can’t comprehend,Why would you eat that potato?”** The girl started to look confused.

**“Are you asking me why people eat potatoes?I’m surprised you don’t know,sir.”**

Everyone’s jaw dropped and eyeing her shockingly.Silence engulfed the surrounding and she halfheartedly took a small part of the potato,sighing.

 **“Here,sir.Have half."** She said as she holds out the small part.

That’s when I accidentally let out a loud laugh.Realizing it,I automatically lowered my head and avert my eyes on the ground covering the half of my face as I heard footsteps coming closer.My heart thumping so loud.

 **"Who the hell are you?And what are you laughing for?”** he stopped for a moment and i got nervous, **“And why you’re not wearing your goddamned uniform** **,cadet** **!?”**

He shouted,his voice sent chills down my spine. I placed my hand on the left side of my chest and the other at the back.I stood straight but my head still bent down.

**“I couldn’t find a place where i can changed my clothes,sir!!”**

I said,eyes still on the ground and my head lowering more and more by the seconds.Then there’s silence first before he answered.

**“What a dumb piece of shit.Why the hell you’re looking at the ground,shithead?Lift up your head and look at your superior!!”**

I flinched as he shouted louder than before.I’m surprised he haven’t recognized me..yet. **“I will asked you once again.What is your name?!”**

Knuckles-white,I slowly lift my head up,gathering all my strength I speak loud and clear.He froze,staring at me.Shock etched his face as he recognized me.

 **"Elena Shadis,from Mitras,the innermost Capital inside Wall Sina,Sir.”**  I bit my inner cheek nervously as i heard audible gasps and whispering around me.Eyes still focus in front as the man,scrutinize me in astonishment.

 **“E-Elena?”** he stuttered.Swallowing the invisible lump in my throat,I looked at him apologetically before i speak.

**_“Dad.”_ ** ****

**_-CHAPTER ONE END-_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **A/N: Please comment down your feedback. :) Feedback will be greatly appreciated..I also accept constructive critism :) **  
> © PervertFangirl | All Rights Reserved | 2017  
> I do not own Levi and the other characters.  
> Characters belong to Hajime Isayama.  
> Except the OCs and the plot line.  
> Levi owns you. ;)  
> 


End file.
